The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling actuators which are operated in response to vacuum or negative pressure and employed in an air conditioning system installed in a motor vehicle or the like.
The actuator control apparatus of the type mentioned above is employed for controlling electromagnetic valves through which negative pressure (vacuum) or the atmospheric pressure is supplied to actuators under command of a control circuit. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,808.
Consequently, the electromagnetic valves have to be necessarily electrically energized continuously either when the actuators are to be held in the state supplied with the atmospheric pressure or when the actuators have be maintained in the state supplied with the negative pressure, involving disadvantageous significant power consumption.